CALAVERITA ONE PIECE
by strife-soul
Summary: UNA CALAVERITA, LEALA AHORITA, PARTE DE MIS TRADICIONES, PASEN Y DEJEN OPINIONES


HOLA GENTE DEL FUTURO

ESPERO LES GUSTE, TENGO AÑOS QUE NO ESCRIBO Y MAS AUN UNA CALAVERITA PERO SOLO ME LLEGO LA IDEA Y DECIDI PLASMARLA ANTES DE QUE SE ME QUEDARA ESTANCADA COMO TANTAS OTRAS, BUENO ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN

**La Parca en un desliz**

**Fue a parar a One Piece**

**Aun en este extraño paraje**

**De varias tripulaciones se encargo en su viaje.**

**No supo ni cómo ni cuando**

**Pero termino en un extraño barco**

**Que tenía cabeza de león**

**Muy raro para cualquier tripulación**

**Al primero que vio fue a un hombre dormido**

**Se veía por su postura que era algo engreído**

**Se veía que con sus espadas podría realizar cualquier hazaña**

**Tal vez incluso rivalizar con el filo de su guadaña**

**Su mano a él con calma acercaba**

**Con un toque para llevárselo bastaba**

**-Aléjate de él, que aun no es su momento**

**-Aun no es el mejor del mundo entero.**

**La Muerte volteo extrañada**

**De que alguien la avistara**

**Pues para la vista de cualquiera**

**No es más que una sombra pasajera.**

**Con mirada perpleja**

**Era como ver un espejo que te refleja**

**Solo que usaba un afro**

**Y un violín en su mano**

**-Creí en los 70´s haberme quitado ese corte **

**Le dijo al individuo de singular porte**

**-Es que acaso esto es una broma**

**-No pueden existir nunca dos con esta misma forma.**

**-Yohoho no quiero tu trabajo**

**-Es solo la forma que tengo desde hace rato**

**El músico respondía**

**Entre miedo y alegría.**

**-Si no puedo llevarte no me interesa**

**-Anda ve y consume tu ofrenda**

**Dijo despidiéndole al fin**

**Ya se llevaría a ese espadachín.**

**-Mi estimado esqueleto andante**

**-No se lleve a nadie a ninguna otra parte**

**-Sé que es grande mi deseo**

**-Pero déjelos vivir y que cada uno cumpla su sueño.**

**-Déjame algo preguntarte **

**-Ya que estamos en una dimensión aparte**

**-En la que puedes contemplarme**

**-E incluso mis preguntas contestarme.**

**-Dame razones por las cuales deban vivir**

**-Y pondré a consideración su fin**

**-Empecemos el recorrido compañera**

**-Que la calma en este barco no es eterna**

**-Se que sonara algo vil**

**-Pero empezaremos con el niño por aquí.**

**-Eso sí que es interesante**

**-¿Es acaso un reno parlante?**

**Miraban al pequeño doctor**

**Mientras mezclaba sustancias con gran vigor.**

**-Que su tierno aspecto no te engañe**

**-Pues tiene un corazón muy grande**

**-Es nuestro doctor de cabecera**

**-Y puede que el más grande de esta era.**

**-Este me puede ayudar**

**- A mi trabajo aligerar**

**-Vas ganando mi estimado**

**-Aunque aún quedan un puñado**

**El músico con una sonrisa logro asentir**

**Así que dijo para proseguir.**

**-Ese de ahí puede ser inmortal**

**-Si lo tocas es casi puro metal**

**-Es un exhibicionista**

**-Pero con la madera es un artista**

**-No me gustaría perder el tiempo**

**-Con semejante monstruo con armamento**

**Invito la Muerte a que siguiera**

**Quería llevarse un alma siquiera.**

**Había uno que raras plantas se le veía regar**

**-Ese es nuestro bravo guerrero del mar**

**-No se verá muy valiente**

**-Pero es capaza de defender lo que otro siente**

**-No estaría mal dejar que avance**

**-Y así en el panteón de los valientes enterrarle**

**Dio la calaca con ilusión**

**Contemplando al tirador**

**¿Qué es eso de ahí?**

**Preguntaba viendo a un rubio bobamente sonreír**

**Es nuestro cocinero del amor**

**Que a toda mujer quiere dar una flor**

**-Si una mujer lo llega a solicitar**

**-Es capaz de contigo ponerse a pelear**

**-No es que derrotarlo no pueda**

**-Es solo que me da pereza**

**-Y sus movimientos vergüenza**

**Mientras una gota caía por su cabeza**

**-¿Quien ese ella?**

**Pregunto señalando a la morena**

**-Creo que sabe de mi presencia**

**-Tiene una sonrisa siniestra**

**-Yohoho con ella no me meto**

**-Me da miedo aunque este muerto**

**-¿Qué es ese ruido?**

**Pregunto escuchando de la madera un crujido**

**Vio a una pelinaranja preciosa**

**Junto a un chico que la tenia furiosa**

**-Son mi capitán y su navegante**

**-para ella él es desesperante**

**Se les quedaron viendo pelear y reír**

**La Muerte lo comprendió al fin**

**-¡No aceptare tu propuesta!**

**-¡Me los llevare antes de que acabe la noche esta!**

**Dijo sintiéndose engañada**

**-Casi caigo en tu artimaña.**

**-He de admitir que he tentado a la suerte**

**-No pensé que se fijara en "eso" Señor Muerte**

**Dijo el músico con sonrisa fingida**

**Engañar a la muerte pretendía**

**-No necesito más para conocer sus deseos**

**-Aun el más secreto**

**-Más que el de ella de dibujar el mundo entero**

**-Y que el de él conocerlo.**

**-¿Es mucho lo que pido acaso?**

**-Bajo este hermoso cielo raso**

**-Que ella hermosa y el imprudente**

**-Se puedan amar por siempre**

**-Nunca van a conocer su fin**

**-Ya que uno antes que el otro prefieren morir**

**Dijo angustiada**

**Por cosas así su trabajo peligraba**

**-Hagamos un trato**

**-Yo con ellos hare tu trabajo**

**-Ya que cada uno termine sus sueños**

**-Yo con mi música los llevare a tus aposentos**

**-Solo habrá una condición**

**-Cada año quiero toques para esta fecha una canción**

**Así se hizo un trato**

**Ahora cada año **

**Brook toca un hermoso y triste Requiem**

**Cuando le pregunta para quien**

**Responde al acto**

**-Es parte de un pacto**

**-Para alguien especial**

**-Y así ahuyentar el mal**

**La muerte de lejos lo veía**

**Con cierta alegría**

**Esa sería su ofrenda**

**Mientras siga no habrá reprimenda**

**No es que no quisiera**

**Tampoco que no pudiera**

**Solo que gracia le hacia**

**Ver las aventuras que esa tripulación vivía**

BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERABA SUBIRLO ANTES PERO UNA COSA TRAS OTRA NO AYUDO JEJE MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA


End file.
